


i'm a little teapot

by ilenne



Series: ship month drabbles [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a Mess, Adrinette April 2019, F/M, he just wants his bro to be happy, lots of fluff, nino is Done™ with adrien's overthinking bs, prompt 4: hide me, reverse crush au!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilenne/pseuds/ilenne
Summary: "Nino, hide me!" Adrien hissed as he jumped behind his best bro.Nino sighed. He'd heard this song and dance before, and he knew what was coming next.Wait for it….Marinette walked by with Alya.Called it,Nino thought.





	i'm a little teapot

"Nino, hide me!" Adrien hissed as he jumped behind his best bro.

Nino sighed. He'd heard this song and dance before, and he knew what was coming next. _Wait for it…._

Marinette walked by with Alya. _Called it,_ Nino thought.

"Agh!" Adrien said from his terrible hiding spot behind Nino. "Did she see me? My hair looks horrible, doesn't it?" he added before Nino could get a word in edgewise. "Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have worn this shirt! Oh god, she probably thinks I'm a hooligan and she'll never want to talk to me ever again and—"

 _Here we go again._ "Adrien, stop! I don't think she saw you, so you can chill out, okay, dude?"

"Okay. Okay, you're right. It's going to be fine."

 _He's hopeless._ "Dude, how are you supposed to ask her out if you can't even see her without having a mental breakdown?"

Adrien's face paled. "Oh god…I forgot about that…. But there're still two more days before Valentine's day."

"…And?"

"And I think I'll be able to work up the courage by then!"

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…on second thought, I definitely won't…. Oh god," he said for the third time, "I'm hopeless, aren't I?"

 _Finally,_ the dude talked sense. "Yep, pretty much," Nino agreed, clapping his lovesick friend on the back. "But don't worry—I'm sure you'll be able to next year. At least."

"...hhhhnnnnnnnnnNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH—"

"Hey, Nino!" said Marinette, walking up behind them. "Hi, Adrien," she said to the latter with a soft smile. "Are you…okay?"

Adrien pasted on a grin. "Yeah, I'm just Mandy! I mean, dandy!"

Nino facepalmed.

"Um, okay," Marinette said. "Well, I wanted to ask you a question."

Nino gave Adrien a thumbs up from where he stood behind Marinette. _You got this!_ he thought. Nino's career as a telepath was over before it started, though, judging by the next thing that came out of Adrien's mouth.

"Answer away—I mean, as awayk—I mean, ask away!"

Nino gave him two thumbs down. _Oh my_ god.

Marinette tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Well, I was wondering if maybe you would go to the Valentine's day dance with me?"

Adrien looked like he was in heaven. "Am I dreaming?" he asked himself.

"Er, what?"

"Uh, I said, ‘It would be a dream’! To go. To the dance. With you!" He shook his head and took a deep breath. "What I mean is yes, I would love to go to the dance with you, Marinette."

_Did…did he just say a sentence without stuttering? Who is this guy?_

"Awesome! I'll text you later?" Marinette said, looking as relieved as Nino felt. She held out a scrap of paper. "Here's my number."

Adrien took it, hardly daring to breathe. She had given him her number! Of course, he already had her number in his phone, thanks to Nino. But Marinette didn't know that. 

Marinette stood on her toes and kissed Adrien on the cheek. "I can't wait, Adrien. See you guys later!" she called as she ran off, probably going to find Alya.

"…Adrien? Adrien!" Nino shook his friend, who was standing there with a dreamy, far-off look on his face. "Dude, snap out of it!"

"Wha—did that just happen?" Adrien asked dumbfoundedly.

 _Aaaaaaaand he's back._ "Yeah, it did," Nino sighed again.

"She—she really asked me out?"

 _"Yes,"_ Nino said exasperatedly.

"…."

"…."

"…."

Finally, it sank in. "...eeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE—"

_Great. My best friend is a teapot._

**Author's Note:**

> dumbfoundedly is a word. fight me.
> 
> [tumblr](https://xthreeravensx.tumblr.com)


End file.
